


Here We Go Again

by JJCrime1137



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-11 00:56:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 17,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5607628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJCrime1137/pseuds/JJCrime1137
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Pitch Perfect one-shots. (and by that I mean mostly Bechloe one-shots) ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I lived

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: New Years Eve Party. Chloe has finally had enough of Jesse being with Beca. It’s only fair that she at least gets to kiss Beca once when the ball drops…Right?

**Chapter 1:** I Lived (Song by Caleb and Kelsey)

**_Chloe Beale X Beca Mitchell_ **

_Prompt: New Years Eve Party. Chloe has finally had enough of Jesse being with Beca. It’s only fair that she at least gets to kiss Beca once when the ball drops…Right?_

 

“Aww. Thanks Becaw!” Jesse plants a giant kiss on Beca’s cheek, and Chloe sighs and does all she can not to punch him in the face. After spending four years listening Jesse continuously calling her _“Becaw”_ it was only a matter of time before she felt like she was going to explode.  

“Jesse!” Beca complains. “ _Stop_ calling me that! I told you I hate that nickname!” And there they go again. Chloe was surprised that they hadn’t broken up yet, the couple at least argue once every day. But here they are four years later. Beca still with Jesse, and Chloe all on her own, wishing the brunette would love her.

“But it’s a great nickname!” Aubrey fake-gags behind the couple and Chloe laughs at her best friend. She sighs. When will her crush finally realize that _she_ was the one for her? Beca opens her mouth to shoot back a retort at Jesse when people start counting down.

_“59!”_

_“58!”_

_“57!”_

“C’mon Becs!” Chloe grabs her hands and almost drags the smaller girl behind her so they can see the ball drop when it hit zero.

“Whoa! Wait for me!” Chloe rolls her eyes when she hears Jesse call out to Beca. She discreetly looks down at Beca and is surprised to see that she was smiling, hands tightly clutching Chloe’s. Chloe’s heart starts to beat faster. They stand out at the balcony. The cold air stung their faces but it was very refreshing for both girls.

_“43!”_

_“42!”_

Chloe pretends not to sigh again as Jesse slips in next Beca on their other side. She spots Aubrey across the room, arm linked with Stacie, both girls smiling widely. She can’t resist another look at the small brunette. _Why can’t she love me like I love her?_ She shakes her head and instead, focuses on the countdown.

_“38!”_

_“37!”_

_“36!”_

She’s pulled out of her count-downing (is that even a thing?) when Beca pulls on her sleeve. “What?” She can’t help but admire how beautiful Beca looked on this cold December/almost January night. She wonders if Jesse had complimented her on her looks yet today.

“You ready for the New Year?” She breathlessly nods. Beca looked like she was deciding whether or not she should say what she was thinking of in that little head of hers. Chloe thought it was cute.

_“27!”_

_“26!”_

_“25!”_

_“24!”_

“It’s been a great year with you, Chlo’.” Beca murmurs, eyes looking like they were looking off to elsewhere. Chloe’s breath hitches.

_“19!”_

_“18!”_

_“17!”_

“You too, Becs.” Beca smiles when Chloe responds.

_“14!”_

_“13!”_

Chloe closes her eyes and slowly breathes out of her mouth. She had one wish for this New Year and one wish only. To spend the year with Beca.

_“10!”_

Her eyes open.

_“9!”_

Eyes flit to meet the stormy blue ones that were looking at her.

_“8!”_

She smiles again.

_“7!”_

Beca smiles again.

_“6!”_

She notices Beca’s eyes drop. Wait. What was she looking at?

_“5!”_

Her breath hitches again when she realizes it was _her_ lips.

_“4!”_

Her mouth drops open.

_“3!”_

Her eyes drop to Beca’s lips.

_“2!”_

It seemed like nothing was there, not even that annoying Jesse, when both of their eyes lock again after looking up.

_“1!”_

_Fuck it._ Chloe thinks.

_“Happy New year!”_

Chloe shuts her eyes and leans in, lips brushing softly against Beca’s. She hears the younger girl breathe out in surprise. Thinking it was a noise of disagreement, Chloe starts to move away, only to have Beca wrap her hand around her neck, pulling her closer and pushing their lips together tighter. Right then, Chloe couldn’t tell if those fireworks were actually going off outside, or if they were in her head. Her arms move to the younger girl’s waist and they stand there, slowly making out, ignoring the look of disbelief from Jesse and the gleeful look from Aubrey and Stacie. (They also missed the $20 dollars that Stacie unhappily handed to the blonde) When they finally break away for much needed oxygen, the only thing that Chloe sees are the brighter stormy blue eyes and the mouth that belonged to the same person who was smiling.

Looks like she could cross off that from her New Year’s Resolution and add another one. Do _that_ as much as she can this year. Yeah. This year was going to be aca-amazing.


	2. Strangers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Beca and Chloe are strangers. Chloe notices Beca being hit on by a giant dude who is oblivious to her refusals.

**Chapter 2: Strangers**

**_Chloe Beale X Beca Mitchell_ **

_Prompt: Beca and Chloe are strangers. Chloe notices Beca being hit on by a giant dude who is oblivious to her refusals._

 

The smell of beer was high. Well there was the fact that she _was_ in a bar so… Chloe orders another drink and continues what she was doing the past hour. Her best friend had had to cancel last minute so Chloe thought _What better way than to spend my night quietly observing people in a bar?_ It was pretty fun. A certain brunette had caught her attention though. She was petite, wore lots of mascara, and had the prettiest stormy blue eyes. In the past hour she had been here, the snarky girl kept getting hit on by random dudes, but each time she would decline. _Strange._ Chloe thought to herself. She laughs in her head when she sees another guy stroll up to the brunette. She perks up when she hears his words.

“So. What’s a pretty girl like you doing in a bar alone at this time of night?” She scoffs. Like _that_ was original.

“I’m not alone. I got my drink.” Chloe has to stop herself from laughing out loud.

“Hey, why don’t we get out of here and go back to my place. I promise I’ll make your night more interesting than that beer can.” Chloe sees the brunette raise an eyebrow at him.

“Didn’t you just hear me? I’m not interested. Look for someone else to hit on.” The girl frowns and turns her head away. He doesn’t leave and Chloe’s eyes narrow.

“C’mon. I promise it’ll be worth your while.”

“No means no.”

“Don’t be such a bitch! C’mon! You seem like you need to get laid.” Chloe’s blood boils. How dare he talk to her like that?! The brunette glares at him. Chloe doesn’t hear her next words. Noticing her empty drink, she turns to the bar tender. “Give me one of whatever she’s drinking.” She points to the girl who was still arguing with the man. She pays him after he hands her the drink and she makes her way to the two people.

“Relax babe!”

“I’m not your anything assh—”

“Babe!” Chloe tries to sound as enthusiastic as possible. The brunette looks at her in confusion before Chloe thrusts the full beer in front of her, in place of the empty one. The guy looks at the both of them in confusion also.

“Who are you?” The guy asks.

“I don’t—” The smaller girl says.

“Chloe Beale. Her girlfriend.” She smiles at him. From the corner of her eye she sees the brunette start to protest before she squeezes her arm tightly. Her mouth turns into an ‘O’ shape.

“Yep.” She pops the ‘P’. “My girlfriend.” The guy narrows his eyes at the two of them. He opens his mouth to say something, and annoyed, Chloe grabs the strangers face and presses her lips against hers. Hard. It doesn’t hit her that making out with a total stranger that she was posing to be her girlfriend was extremely weird. The only thing that she comes to terms with was that the brunette’s mouth was _super_ soft. After removing her lips from the smaller girl, Chloe turns back to glare at the man. To her surprise, he was wickedly smiling. _Oh shit. What did I do now?_ Chloe narrows her eyes at the man.

“Threesomes are my thing too. I mean, it’ll be pretty hot doing it with two hot babes.” Both girl’s mouths drop open. His hand moves to grab the brunette’s butt and Chloe acts out of instinct. Her fist crashes into his face and he goes flying backwards. The smaller girl’s mouth drops.

“Hands off you shithead!” He sits up, hands covering his nose.

“Fuck! You broke my nose!” His hands leave and blood is visible.

Chloe opens her mouth to apologize but is interrupted as the brunette glowers at him. “And there’s more of where that came from. Scram!” He runs in terror at the small girl’s words. The brunette sheepishly turns back to look at her. “Thanks for that. I wa—” Chloe follows the other girl’s eyes and it goes to her hand. “Oh my god! Your hand!” Before Chloe can react, her hand is being picked up by the still nameless girl.

“Shit!” Her hand felt like it was on fire.

“You okay?” The brunette was looking at her weirdly.

“Yea—” She doesn’t get to finish. The brunette pulls her forward again, and their lips connect. After making out for a few more moments, they break apart, searching for air. Chloe’s hand goes to her lip in wonder. “Wow.”

“Yeah. Wow.” The brunette takes a drink from her beer. She stands to head for the door and Chloe frowns.

“Wait! I never got your name or number!”

The other girl smirks. “Maybe I’ll see you around.” She turns and disappears through the door. Chloe smiles. Oh, she couldn’t wait to meet this stranger again.


	3. Hit The Lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Beca disappeared after worlds without a word. Now, years later, they meet at a bar with loud music.

**Chapter 3: Hit The Lights** (song by Selena Gomez)

**_Chloe Beale X Beca Mitchell_ **

_Prompt: Beca disappeared after worlds without a word. Now, years later, they meet at a bar with loud music._

_It's the boy you never told ‘I like you’_   
_It's the girl you let get away_   
_It's the one you saw that day on the train_   
_But you freaked out and walked away_

Beca’s eyes widen when she sees the familiar red hair shining through the crowd. Could it be? Could that really be Chloe after three years? She narrows her eyes at the figure. Definitely the right height and body shape. And the dance moves too. They totally screamed ‘exotic dancer’-like, and what had Chloe say at the campsite slightly before worlds? Beca was _pretty sure_ she had said something about “teaching unprivileged children music and how to sing…or dancing exotically”. When the redhead turns to sway her head to the beat, Beca’s thoughts are confirmed. That was _definitely_ Chloe Beale dancing to music in the same bar as her, and Beca may or may not be _extremely_ jealous of those who were dancing next to and with her.

 

_It's the plane you wanna catch to Vegas_   
_Things you swear you do before you die_   
_It's the city you love that waits for you_   
_But you're too damn scared to fly_

Beca downs her drink, instantly feeling the alcohol flow through her body, beating along to the heavy bass of the song.  Her eyes go straight back to Chloe. From her soft red hair, to her crystal blue eyes, and to her slender figure. She runs a hand through her hair, looking down at her empty drink. “Another shot.” She calls out to the bartender. He frowns but hands her another shot.  

_It's the time that you totally screwed up_   
_Still you try to get it out of your brain_   
_It's the fight you had when you didn't make up_   
_It's the past that you're dying to change_

Beca’s mind goes back to that one day after worlds, when she was sneaking out Chloe’s grip while they were sleeping. She had to leave before morning came and she hadn’t had the heart to tell Chloe. _It would had been easier for me. I couldn’t stand to say goodbye to her._ Beca sighs. She frowns at the guys around the redhead again. She downs her second shot, making up her mind. Beca was never one for dancing at the bar dance floor, but here she was, making her way towards the redhead.

Chloe’s eyes shoot up just before Beca completely walks up to her and both of their eyes lock. Beca weakly smiles at the crystal blue eyes she only saw for the past three years in her sleep. Never would she think that she would run into Chloe freaking Beale again. Instead of responding, Chloe closes her eyes and slowly breathes in before opening them again. Was that a rejection? Beca’s smile flatters. _Oh no. She hates me. She doesn’t want to see me again._ Beca starts turning back.

 

_It's all the money that you're saving_   
_While the good life passes by_   
_It's all the dreams that never came true_   
_Cause you're too damn scared to try_

The corner of Chloe’s mouth drops when she spots the younger girl starting to back away. _What the hell is she doing? Wait. No. She left me. She left me three years ago with no explanation!_ Her eyes harden and Beca’s face falls even more. Her heart breaks a little more. Beca’s mouth opens but then closes again. She turns to walk away and Chloe’s face turns into a full frown. Don’t get her wrong. Chloe not only hated frowning, she absolutely _despised_ doing that. But here she was, frowning at the fact that the girl who broke her heart was once again walking away from her.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

 

 _She hates me. I should just leave._ Beca takes a deep breath in and risks one last look at the redhead before she was going to leave. And then she freezes. Chloe’s hand was outstretched towards her, and her crystal clear blue eyes were looking straight at her. It felt like it was looking straight through her soul. The unasked question hangs in the air as Beca looks back at the hand that was being held out to her. _Will you stay?_

She takes her hand.

 

_Hit the lights_   
_Let the music move you_   
_Lose yourself tonight_   
_Come alive_   
_Let the moment take you_   
_Lose control tonight_

_Hit the lights_   
_Let the music move you_   
_Lose yourself tonight_   
_Come alive_   
_Let the moment take you_   
_Lose control tonight_

Beca feels herself getting pulled closer to the redhead, her hand still trapped in its tight embrace with Chloe’s. She can feel the hot breath on her neck when Chloe turns her around, grinding up behind her. Her face turns bright red. “Dance with me, Becs.”

 

_It's a mad, mad world_   
_Gonna make it escape_   
_It's a perfect world_   
_When you go all the way_   
_Hit the lights_   
_Let the music move you_   
_Lose yourself tonight_

 

Beca nods and lets Chloe pull her hands up so they are in the air with the rest of the crowd. Right now, all Beca saw or knew of was Chloe. The crowd, loud music, or bar didn’t exist. And they dance. Just like old times.

 

_So let's go (go, go, go) all the way_   
_Yeah let's go (go, go, go) night and day_   
_From the floor to the rafters_   
_People raise your glasses_   
_We could dance forever_

Suddenly, Chloe’s arms wrap around Beca’s waist as a sudden feeling of sadness overwhelms her. “Chlo’?” Beca softly whispers. She can feel the older girl press her face into the back of her neck.

“Why didn’t you say anything? Why did you just leave?” Beca swallows, her mouth suddenly feeling super dry. “Why Beca? Why?” She closes her eyes and Chloe huffs in annoyance. “Beca! Why?!”

“Because…”

“Because what?” Beca pulls her head back so she can look into Chloe’s eyes. They were brimmed with tears.

“Because…Because I…” Beca never finishes. She wasn’t sure where the sudden jolt of confidence came from but she suddenly moves up, pressing lips lightly against Chloe’s. She slightly pulls away and looks into Chloe’s eyes. They were dark with desire. The older girl pulls her in again.

 

_Hit the lights_   
_Let the music move you_   
_Lose yourself tonight_   
_Come alive_   
_Let the moment take you_   
_Lose control tonight_   
_It's a mad, mad world_   
_Gonna make it escape_   
_It's a perfect world_   
_When you go all the way_   
_Hit the lights_   
_Let the music move you_   
_Lose yourself tonight_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I skipped/took out some of the lyrics but they were only the chorus so… ;) hoped you all enjoyed this one!


	4. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Aubrey and Jesse have been secretly dating for some time now. What will happen when a certain redhead and brunette accidently discover this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo hoo! Anna Camp and Skylar Astin just got engaged! Congratulations to them! So here’s a Jaubrey chapter to celebrate!

**Chapter 4: Secrets**

**_Aubrey Posen X Jesse Swanson_ **

_Prompt: Aubrey and Jesse have been secretly dating for some time now. What will happen when a certain redhead and brunette accidently discover this?_

 

“Aww, Jesse! You shouldn’t have!” Aubrey says, smiling, as she sets down her present from her boyfriend. They share a quick kiss. She lays her head back onto his chest and sighs happily. She couldn’t be more glad that Beca and Jesse had broken up a few years ago, leaving him open for her. Which reminded her… “Jesse?”

“Yeah, Bree?” She raises her head to look him in the eye.

“Did you tell Beca about us yet?” Immediately guilt raises to his eyes.

“Uh, no…You told Chloe yet?”

The familiar feeling of guilt rises up in her too. She shakes her head and he starts laughing.

“What’s so funny?” He was laughing so hard that there were tears coming out of his eyes. He wipes them away as Aubrey slaps his arm playfully. “What?”

He finally catches his breath. “I just find it funny that you hadn’t told you best friend yet. Usually you two are like connected in the brain, one knows exactly what the other knows and stuff like that. I’m just surprised that you managed to keep your mouth shut this lo—I mean…love you babe?” Her eyes were narrowed at him in anger. Wrong things to say to an Aubrey Posen.

“Jesse!” She whacks the side of his arm.

“Ow! Sorry babe. But you and Chloe _are_ pretty much tied to the hip…well most of the time.” She continues to glare at him as she huffs in annoyance. _Well,_ Aubrey thinks, _he **does** have a point. _She sighs. “I guess you’re right, but… that really hurt my feelings, Jesse.” He immediately looks up, a look of horror written across his face. When he realizes that she was joking, he frowns.

“Not cool, Bree.” She raises an eyebrow at him. He sighs again. “I meant, sorry babe. That was very rude an inconsiderate of me. Will you _ever_ forgive this giant mess you call a boyfriend?” Aubrey pretends to think for a minute before smiling and turning over so that she was partially laying on top of him. She softly kisses him. “It’s okay. I forgive y—”

“Shit!” Both heads shoot up as the door slams open, a small brunette flying through it and an angry looking redhead following close behind. They stare slack-jawed as both of them start yelling at each other, not seeing the other company. “It wasn’t my fault Chlo’!”

“It was _exactly_ your fault! Beca!”

“Chloe!” The younger girl whines.

“No Beca! Whining and pulling that pout will _not_ get you out of this!” Chloe throws her bag onto the couch where Aubrey and Jesse were sitting without looking back and seeing the couple. “Ow!” Aubrey cries out as it hits her. That was when they realize they weren’t alone in the room.

“Bree?”

“Jesse?” Then the brunette and redhead stare at each other before looking back at the other two. “Why is she lying on top of you?” Aubrey’s face flushes red and she quickly climbs off her boyfriend, fixing a death glare on the small DJ.

“Why is Chloe yelling at _you_?” Aubrey shoots back.

Beca turns to look at Chloe before looking back at the blonde. “I think this is _way_ more interesting than whatever we were just arguing about.” Aubrey turns to complain to her best friend only to see that she was also nodding.

“Totes, Becs. It’s totes more important than whatever the hell we were just talking about. When did you two become a couple? And how come I didn’t know, Bree? I thought we were best friends!” Aubrey’s face falls when she sees Chloe’s crestfallen expression.

“We are, we just…” She turns to look at Jesse for help. He gives her the ‘don’t ask me. She’s _your_ best friend’ look. “We just wanted to keep it quiet because there was no way the hobbit could keep a secret and no offense but if I told you you would immediately tell her.”

Chloe gives her the ‘yeah, you’re probably right’ face and Beca indignantly yells out, “Hobbit? What?! Who said I would tell?”

Aubrey gives her a pointed look and Chloe jumps in to try and help. “You know, she _is_ right, Becs.” Beca opens her mouth to interrupt but Chloe just continues on. “You know when Stacie actually got in a relationship and told you not to tell everyone, you kinda told the entire Bellas.”

“I was drunk! You guys all know I talk when I’m drunk!”

“Or that time when we were going to throw a surprise party for Emily and then you told her. While you were stone sober.”

Beca’s face turns into a frown. “She was giving me those puppy dog eyes! We all know that’s my weakness!”

“Whatever, hobbit. We just all know you can’t keep your mouth shut even if your life depended on it.” They all stare in shock at Aubrey. “What? I’m just telling the truth.”

Beca smirks, seeing a perfect opportunity to get back at the blonde. “Well I’m just telling the truth that the Bellas will be excited to start gossiping about this ‘Jaubrey’ thing.” Chloe breaks out into laughter while the couple looks at her in horror.

“Really Beca? A ship name? How mature.”

“What? You call me hobbit all the time. How mature of _you_.” Chloe and Jesse could totally tell that shit was about to go down if they didn’t stop the two of them.

“ _Okay!_ Let’s not have my girlfriend kill me best friend, so…why don’t we come to an agreement?”

“Like what?”

Aubrey thinks for a minute before replying.

“Something about not being able to make fun of me and Jesse.”

“Fine. I won’t make fun of you two if you stop calling me a hobbit.”

“Deal.” Aubrey shakes her hand and then sits back down next to Jesse. Chloe takes a seat on the armrest of the same chair as Beca. They were all still staring at each other.

Silence. Then, “Does that mean I can be your best bro at the wedding?”

Jesse: “Sure.”

Aubrey: “Hobbit!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, congratulations to Anna Camp and Skylar Astin! ;)


	5. Dear Chloe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: It’s been years. She chose him. Not you.

**Chapter 5: Dear Chloe**

**_Chloe Beale X Beca Mitchell_ **

_Prompt: It’s been years. She chose him. Not you._

 

_Dear Chloe,_

_It’s been a couple years. Three to be exact. I hope as you are reading this right now that you are happy. That Tom makes you happy. Because you deserve the world and I want him to give that to you, even if it means I won’t be the reason you’re smiling. Because I know I’m not. And I won’t ever be. I want the best for you even if the best isn’t me._

_I’m not writing to say ‘fuck you’ or ‘screw my life’ although that_ is _how I feel right now. Screwed as shit. Because I didn’t fight for you when you walked away. I didn’t fight for you when you left. When you broke me to a million pieces. I wish I can tell you that I’m fine, or that I’ve moved on, but we’d both know that would be a lie. Because how could I ever be okay without you in my life? How could I ever be okay without the one thing I called home?_

_It hurts. All of it. Waking up to an empty bed every day. Wishing that you were there. Walking home to an empty house I can’t even call home anymore. Because **you’re not there**. I guess everyone was right. You made me better. A better person, a better human being. Just better in general. It hurts to do everything we used to. To laugh. To smile. To sing. To listen to music. I don’t think I’ve ever actually enjoyed music since you left.  _

_You know what? To tell you the truth, I still think about you every night. I think about you ever morning. I think about you all the time. And it hurts. I wish you weren’t my whole world. I wish I don’t still dream of you ever night, of all the missed opportunities. I wish I wouldn’t have to wake up every day to an empty bed, hoping that you will be there although I know you won’t. But I know I’ll have to let you go. It’s only a matter of time._ _Because now that reality has woken me up, I realize that I have to deal with the fact that you're gone and will never return. I realized all I have left to remember you by is the memories that will stay forever treasured in my mind._

_I just want you to know that wherever you go, I love you and I always will. You deserve the world and I hope he can give it to you. Goodbye Chloe._

_~Beca Mitchell_

* * *

 

 

A tear falls out of her eyes as the letter crumples beneath her hands. A hand goes to her open mouth, a sob escaping. Her phone turns on, fingers instantly finding the contact name she hasn’t dialed for years. Her finger hovers over the contact name. She presses the button. She holds it to her ear, silent tears falling, as the ring tone dials. Her breath catches when the other line clicks. She can hear heavy breathing on the other line.

Another tear falls when the other voice, clearly sounding tired but shocked, whispers: “Chloe?”


	6. Fell in Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: They’ve been best friends for years. How could someone not fall for the redheaded beauty called Chloe?

**Chapter 6: Fell in Love** (song by Franck Malik)

**_Chloe Beale X Beca Mitchell_ **

_Prompt: They’ve been best friends for years. How could someone_ not _fall for the redheaded beauty called Chloe?_

 

“Karaoke night pitches!” Amy shouts as they all walk into the small café. Chloe frowns at the nervous look that Beca was pulling.

“You okay?”

“What? Yeah, yeah! I’m okay. Fine. Better than anything actually.” Chloe laughs at Beca’s flustered response.

“Are you sure haven’t drank anything yet? You seem drunk.” Beca raises an eyebrow at her and sticks out a tongue. Chloe swats her arm and turns her head to find Aubrey. The blonde waves the her from across the floor and Chloe turns back to say something to Beca only to see that she was talking to the person in charge of the music. _Huh. Strange_. Chloe thought as she made her way to Aubrey. She says hi to the Stacie that was sitting on her best friend’s lap as she sits down.

“You ready for a wild night, Bree?” Aubrey narrows her eyes at her.

“Why?” Chloe leans in before breaking out into a grin.

“’Cuz this girl’s got to get some of her jiggle juice!”

* * *

It doesn’t take long before the karaoke starts. Songs and songs pass by with drunk people singing about bad breakups and shit. Chloe was usually fine with that. Except for one fact. They were really bad singer. Chloe was about ready to claw her ears out by the time the fifth person was done singing. “They are _soooooooo_ bad!” She whines. To say she was a little drunk was a little understatement. Aubrey laughs at her expression.

“Just a little longer, ‘kay Chlo’?” Chloe sighs before directing her gaze back to the stage. And freezes. On stage was Beca.

“So…This is a song for a person I really like and I…hope that she feels the same for me.” Beca quickly clears her throat before singing. Chloe’s throat tightens when she realizes the brunette was staring at her.

_“Do you remember when I said I’d always be there_

_Ever since we were ten, baby_

_When we were out on the playground playing pretend_

_I didn’t know it back then_

_Now I realize you were the only one_

_It’s never too late to show it_

_Grow old together_

_Have feelings we had before_

_Back when we were so innocent_

_I pray for all your love_

_Girl our love is so unreal_

_I just wanna reach and touch you, squeeze you, somebody pinch me_

_This is something like a movie_

_And I don’t know how it ends girl_

_But I fell in love with my best friend_

_I think I’m in love_

_I think I’m in love_

_I fell in love with my best friend_

_I think I’m in love_

_I think I’m in love_

_I fell in love with my best friend_

_Through all the dudes that came by_

_And all the nights that you’d cry_

_Girl I was there right by your side_

_How could I tell you I loved you_

_When you were so happy_

_With some other guy?_

_Now I realize you were the only one_

_It’s never too late to show it_

_Grow old together_

_Have feelings we had before_

_When we were so innocent_

_I pray for all your love_

_Girl our love is so unreal_

_I just wanna reach and touch you, squeeze you, somebody pinch me_

_This is something like a movie_

_And I don’t know how it ends girl_

_But I fell in love with my best friend_

_I know it sounds crazy_

_That you’d be my baby_

_Girl you meant that much to me_

_And nothing compares when_

_We’re lighter than air and_

_We don’t wanna come back down_

_And I don’t wanna ruin what we have_

_Love is unpredictable_

_But it’s the risk that I’m taking, hoping, praying_

_You’d fall in love with you best friend_

_I pray for all your love_

_Girl our love is so unreal_

_I just wanna reach and touch you, squeeze you, somebody pinch me_

_This is something like a movie_

_Ad I don’t know how it ends girl_

_But I fell in love with my best friend_

_I pray for all your love_

_Girl our love is so unreal_

_I just wanna reach and touch you, squeeze you somebody pinch me_

_This is something like a movie_

_And I don’t know how it ends girl_

_But I fell in love with my best friend_

_I fell in love with my best friend_

_I remember when I said I’d always be there_

_Ever since we were ten baby”_

Chloe’s eyes never leave Beca’s as the small brunette sets down the mic and walks over to her. Beca was chewing her bottom lip again. “Was…Was that song for me?” Chloe asks, trying not to sound too hopeful. She had instantly sobered up when Beca had started singing. Beca’s eyes instantly widen.

“Uh…I…” Chloe doesn’t let her finish, taking her chance and quickly moving so she was right next to the brunette, and pressing her lips tight against Beca’s. The reaction was almost instant. Beca’s hands wraps around Chloe’s waist, as the older girl wraps them around the back of her neck, pulling them taut against each other. Their lips heavily attack at each others and they finally break away when they need air. “Yes. Uh…yeah, it was for you.” Beca mumbles, pressing her face into Chloe’s shoulder. “That was…That was wow.”

Chloe nods although Beca couldn’t see her. Her head was still exploding with the feeling of Beca’s lips pressed against her own. “Yeah. That was wow. Beca I—” Chloe starts just as Stacie starts squealing.

“All you pitches owe me twenty bucks!” Both of their heads instantly snap to the tall brunette, the two girls breaking apart.

“What? Why do they each owe you twenty bucks, Stacie?” Chloe crosses her arms, glaring at the girl.

“Uh…” Stacie starts, looking kind of smug, “well, we were betting on when our favorite captains would start hooking up.” Both of their mouths drop open. Chloe takes a threatening step towards the taller girl. “What? You two were practically already eye fucking with each other! We were all about to do something if you guys didn’t, because all this sexual tension was driving us crazy!” Chloe takes another murderous step towards Stacie. Yes, Chloe was a ball of sunshine when she was happy, but if she was mad…let’s just say all hell will break loose. Stacie’s smug look instantly turns into one of horror as the redhead keeps walking towards her. “Shit.” She says under her breath.

Clearing not wanting her best friend to kill her girlfriend, Aubrey quickly steps in. “Chloe!” She grabs her arm and tries to turn her around to no prevail.

“Get out of my way, Bree. I have an over-sexual beast that I have to go kill.” Aubrey’s eyes widen at that question.

“C’mon Chlo’, you can’t _really_ blame her and the other Bellas. You two kinda _were_ basically eye fucking each other before that kiss even happened.” Chloe turns her shocked expression onto her best friend. “I mean, you two weren’t really subtle about your crushes. You guys were just both pretty oblivious about the other’s feeling. You know?” Chloe slowly nods, trying to wrap her mind around that fact. “So let’s please _not_ kill my girlfriend, alright?” Chloe nods again just as Beca wraps her arms around her waist. Her breath hitches as the smaller girl starts kissing up her neck.

“You…You didn’t bet on us right, Bree?” Chloe swats Beca away, still holding on to her arm.

“…Totally!” Chloe didn’t notice her hesitation or overly perky voice.

 

* * *

 

It doesn’t take long before a giant “AUBREY RACHEL POSEN!” is heard over the crowd as a very unsubtle twenty dollar exchange from Aubrey to Stacie was noticed by a love-struck redhead.


	7. Everything Has Changed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Maybe it happened after too many hanging out and getting shots. Maybe it happened after too many nights of drunken confessions. Or maybe it happened after too many nights of snuggling together in the same bed. But once it happened they both knew nothing would ever be the same again. Because they realized everything has changed.

**Chapter 7: Everything Has Changed** (song by Taylor Swift ft. Ed Sheeran)

**_Chloe Beale X Beca Mitchell_ **

_Prompt: Maybe it happened after too many hanging out and getting shots. Maybe it happened after too many nights of drunken confessions. Or maybe it happened after too many nights of snuggling together in the same bed. But once it happened they both knew nothing would ever be the same again. Because they realized everything has changed._

Beca wasn’t sure how it happened. Or _when_ it happened. It just simply did. That adorable creature called Chloe Beale had managed to worm her way into her heart, ever since day one. Maybe that’s when it all changed. But she could never be really sure. One day they were just friends. The next, the redhead had managed to trick her into letting her into every part of her that she closed off. And then after that? Well, she didn’t really know what happened. All she knew was that whenever the redhead was near her she felt happier. She felt lighter. She _felt._ And all she knew was that she was developing feelings for Chloe. And when she finally realized she was _falling in love_ with her best friend, she freaked. Those movie nights, bed snuggling, music listening, and stolen glances between the two were never the same again. Her heart would always jump when the redhead accidently brushed past her. Her stomach would flutter whenever the redhead causally flirted with her. She found herself yearning for those times when she would finally see the bubbly ginger after a day of classes without Bellas rehearsals. She found herself snuggling deeper into their cuddles after a long day of college things.

* * *

 

Chloe wasn’t sure how it happened either. She just knew that she had to make that shut-off girl an open door to her. That she had to worm her way into the other girl’s life. She knew that it would probably take years to do, and that it may or may not turn out the way she wanted it to, but she did it anyways. She just wanted to see that darn girl smile. So she set out to make the girl open to her. It started with tiny things, smiles and homework question asking. And then Chloe kept going. She managed to make the closed-offed girl let her into every part that she wanted to hide. And then after that? Well, Chloe didn’t really know what was happening. All she knew was that when she finally got the younger girl to open to her, everything in her life was better. She felt happy whenever the smaller girl was near her. She felt things that nobody had ever made her feel whenever Beca managed to do something nice to her. And when she realized that she was falling for her best friend, she tried to see if she felt the same. Chloe would ‘accidently’ brush past her. She would ‘pretend’ to flirt with her. Because when she saw Beca flush deep red, it made her proud knowing that _she_ did that to her.

* * *

 

But they both didn’t know those weren’t when it all actually changed. Nobody would ever know. But it happened something like this…

 

The front door slams shut and Beca jolts up. _What the hell?_ Rubbing her tired eyes Beca barely has any time to jump up and yell at someone before a familiar perfume blows past her room. _Chloe!_ But it was also followed by the sound of someone softly sniffling. Beca frowns, throwing her door open in time to see the door that led to the roof slam shut. Her mouth drops open. _Damn. Something bad must’ve happened._ The roof was somewhere they only went once in a while to celebrate something. They had kind of made it sort of their rule to never go up there unless it was serious when they had first moved into their apartment together with Aubrey.

Beca shakes off her nerves and opens the door, setting off to follow the redhead up the steps. When Beca makes it to the top, she pauses before opening the door. She could clearly hear the redhead freely crying. Her blood starts to boil. Who would dare hurt her best friend? Beca opens the door, with clear intentions to help the ginger and to dig it out from her to see who had hurt her. Then, she decided that she would damage that person’s face. “Chlo’? You okay?” She whispers? The redhead looks up, eyes wide. When she sees it’s Beca, her eyes soften and she turns to look away. Beca frowns and site down next to Chloe, dangling her feet over the edge of the building. Chloe had her legs pulled towards her, arms wrapped around her knees. “Chloe. What happened?” The redhead doesn’t answer and Beca grows angrier by the second. “Chloe! I need you to tell who did this to you so I can bash his…her? head in.” that earns her a small laugh from Chloe, and her mouth slightly turns up.

“Tom broke up with me.” It was so quiet Beca almost missed it. Beca stiffens at the mention of Chloe’s (ex?)boyfriend. Beca moves to stand and Chloe quickly puts a hand on her arm. “Please don’t kill him. It wasn’t his fault. We weren’t really working anyways. I loved someone else.” Beca frowns again.

“Then why are you crying?” Chloe softly laughs again.

“Just because we weren’t working doesn’t mean I didn’t love him.”

Oops. Beca’s face turns into one of guilt. “Sorry.”

“It’s ‘kay, Becs.” They sit in silence for a little while again, staring at the sunset together. Somehow during their vigil of silence, Beca’s hand found its way to Chloe’s, softly tracing each of her knuckles. Chloe’s breath hitches but Beca doesn’t notice.

“It’ll be alright, Chlo’. Boyfriends are just natural douches. I mean, why bother with them, right?” Chloe looks up at her in confusion.

“I thought you were dating Jesse.”

Beca shrugs, turning back to look at the sinking sun in the distance. “We broke up a few months ago. We also weren’t working, and I kind of fell in love with someone else too.” Beca doesn’t notice Chloe’s hopeful and then sadden expression.

“How come you never told me?” Beca shrugs again.

“It didn’t seem important.” Chloe narrows her eyes at the younger girl.

“Not important? You guys dated for five years!” Beca shrugs again. Chloe’s brain turns her back to the previous conversation they were just having. “…Do I know this person you’re in love with?” Beca laughs, they’re hands still tightly intertwined together.

“In a way.”

“And how would this said person you love feel about you holding my hand?” Awkward silence. Chloe looks up and stares at Beca’s face.

“I…I don’t think she’d mind.” A small smile plays at the edge of Chloe’s mouth. “…And how would the person you love feel about you holding _my_ hand?” She raises her eyebrow at Chloe. The redhead just smiles at her.

“I think she’d mind.” Beca smiles back at her. And they sit like that for a while, eyes glancing at the sunset and stealing glances at each other.

“I…” Chloe starts, the word drawing the silence around it. “This is nice, Becs. Just having you here. Thanks for being here for me.”

Beca smiles at her again. “I’ll always be here for you Chlo’. You know that.” Chloe gives her one last smile before turning back to face the sunset. She rests her head on Beca’s shoulder, their hands still intertwined together.

And they sit like that. Both silent, Chloe’s head on her shoulder, Beca’s feet dangling just over the edge of the building, just like they’d always do during a celebration. It wasn’t finalized yet, but something was clear to the both of them as they sat in silence on the rooftop, watching the sunset. And that was everything had changed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um... Just reminding everyone: You guys can send me prompts if you want. My inbox is kinda a little empty... Thanks for reading! Hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter!


	8. Believe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Idea: JustLettie: Established bechloe where they are at the grammys and beca sings believe by jb to chloe (in this story it's becas song not justins) but yeah please?
> 
> Prompt: Something special happens at the Grammys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo hoo! First prompt idea! Hope you all enjoy this chapter!

**Chapter 8: Believe** (song by Justin Bieber)

 

 **_Prompt Idea:_ ** _JustLettie: Established bechloe where they are at the grammys and beca sings believe by jb to chloe (in this story it's becas song not justins) but yeah please?_

 

**_Chloe Beale X Beca Mitchell_ **

_Prompt: Something special happens at the Grammys._

 

“Becs! What aren’t you telling me?” Chloe narrows her eyes at her girlfriend, crossing her arms. Beca rushes around the room, trying to find her shoes. Chloe clears her throat when Beca hasn’t answered yet. Beca suddenly looks up, shoes dangling from her fingers.

“Yeah, you look beautiful Chlo’.” Chloe’s eyes narrow even more.

“That wasn’t the question Beca.” Her hands land on her hips.

“Then…What was the question, babe?”

“You heard me the first time, Beca Mitchell. Flattery will not get you out of this.” Beca continues to ignore her girlfriend, grabbing Chloe by the hand and leading her towards the waiting limo, muttering something about having to get to the Grammys before they’re late. “Beca!” Still no response. Chloe sighs, finally giving up. If Beca didn’t break the first hour, there was no way she would tell her.

They manage to make it through the streets and into the building without much trouble. When security escorts them in, Chloe’s eyes widen. “Oh my god. Becs. It’s Taylor effing Swift!” Chloe all but screams into Beca’s ears. Beca still seemed a little checked out, but she remember how much of a fan Chloe was of T Swift. “Hey, Taylor!” The blonde looks up, spotting Beca. She smiles and makes her way over to them. Chloe was so close to fainting.

“Hey Beca! Who’s this with you?”

“This is my girlfriend, Chloe Beale. Huge fan of yours.” Chloe blushes deep red.

“Cool.” Taylor says, totally chill. Beca looks down at her watch and frowns.

“Hey, Tay. Can you do a favor for me?” Taylor nods. Chloe could had fainted right there. She was standing right _next to_ Taylor Swift right then. “I have to go prepare for something backstage, can you take Chlo’ to her seat? I know you might be crazy busy but I would love it if you could that for me.” Chloe’s mouth drops open.

“Sure.” _Shit._ Chloe thought. She was going to be _escorted_ to her seat by the one and only Taylor Swift. Beca thanks her once again and turns to kiss Chloe on the cheek before saying she had to go. Chloe was so dumbstruck by the idea of walking with Taylor Swift that when Beca said she had to go backstage for something, she completely missed it.

“So how’s your little DJ been treating you? She been treating you good?” Taylor asks.

“Uh, yeah…” Taylor laughs at her lack of words.

“First time talking to someone like…famous?” Chloe nods.

“Sorry. I’m just…I’m such a _huge_ fan.” The blonde nods again.

After dumping Chloe at her seat, Taylor actually stuck around, making Chloe want to yell in victory. She even got a selfie with the singer, sending it to Aubrey with the captions: **_MEETING THE ONE AND ONLY T-SWIZZLE!!!! OM-ACA-G!!!!_**

It doesn’t take long before the lights dim and the show was about to begin. Only then did Chloe realize Beca hadn’t sat down beside her yet. “Wait. Where’s Beca?”

Taylor looks up from her seat next to the redhead with a confused expression on her face. “Didn’t Beca tell you? She’s opening the Grammy show tonight.” Chloe’s mouth drops open in surprise. A look of guilt crosses the other girl’s face. “Oh. Oops. I don’t think I was supposed to tell you that.”

**“Now, opening up the Grammys, welcome the one and only, DJ MITCH!”**

The crowd goes wild.

Chloe wows over how pretty her girlfriend looked down on stage, microphone in hand.

“Thank you, announcer dude!” The crowd roars in laughter. “So…wow. I’m actually here! On stage! At the Grammys! Thanks guys for making this night come true for me.” Another roar from the crowd. “So just for tonight, I have a new song for all of you believers for me. Especially one that is _very_ special to me. Someone who’s believed in me since the beginning.” A wink directed to Chloe. “Without further ado, here’s my new single Believe!”

_“Believe, believe, believe_

_I don't know how I got here_   
_I knew it wouldn't be easy_   
_But your faith in me was so clear_   
_It didn't matter how many times I got knocked on the floor_   
_But you knew one day I would be standing tall_   
_Just look at me now_

_'Cause everything starts from something_   
_But something would be nothing_   
_Nothing if your heart didn't dream with me_   
_Where would I be, if, if you didn't believe_   
_Believe_

_There were days when I was just broken, you know_   
_There were nights when I was doubting myself_   
_But your kept my heart from foldin'_   
_It didn't matter how many times I got knocked on the floor_   
_You knew one day I would be standing tall_   
_And just look at us now_

_'Cause everything starts from something_   
_But something would be nothing_   
_Nothing if your heart didn't dream with me_   
_Where would I be, if, if you didn't believe_

_Where would I be, if you, if you_   
_If you didn't believe_   
_Would you know, how it feels_   
_To touch the sky, if you didn't believe_   
_Believe, believe, yeah_

_It didn't matter how many times I got knocked on the floor_   
_You knew one day I would be standing tall_   
_And just look at us now_

_'Cause everything starts from something_   
_But something would be nothing_   
_Nothing if your heart didn't dream with me_

_'Cause everything starts from something_   
_But something would be nothing_   
_Nothing if your heart didn't dream with me_   
_Where would I be, if you didn't believe_

_Where would I be, if you_   
_If you didn't believe_   
_Would you know, how it feels_   
_To touch the sky, yeah if you didn't believe_   
_(Believe, believe) where would I be, if you didn't believe.”_

 

The crowd goes wild as Beca finishes her song. Someone from backstage hurries out and hands something to her. Beca nods in thanks before turning back to the crowd. “I just…I wanted to share this special moment with everyone who always believed in me. Thank you, all of you. The one I want to thank the most is who I actually wrote this song for.” Chloe smiles as Beca turns towards her, Beca Mitchell’s famous signature smirk shining towards her. “And I don’t know how to thank her than doing this.” Beca pulls out the thing the backstage person just handed to her, but hides it behind her hand. “Chloe Beale, you are the person who believed me since the beginning. Thank you. There’s nothing I wouldn’t do just to have you always by my side. So,” Beca falls to one knee, still facing Chloe from the stage. The camera zooms into Chloe’s shocked expression. “Chloe Beale, will you marry me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa. Did I really post twice in a day? Yes. Yes I did.  
> BUT! do not expect this regularly. I just happened to be sick today. Thank god for the sickness god, right? ;)
> 
> Thanks for reading! R&R!


	9. Without You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: The bed’s always empty when you wake. It’s always bare now that she’s gone. You had your chance. And you didn’t take it.

**Chapter 9: Without You** (song by Boyce Avenue)

**_Chloe Beale X Beca Mitchell_ **

_Prompt: The bed’s always empty when you wake. It’s always bare now that she’s gone. You had your chance. And you didn’t take it._

 

Chloe wakes, eyes slowly blinking. She no longer wore her normal smile on her face. She no longer felt bubbly. Instead, her eyes were blank, face unfeeling. How could everything had could’ve gone wrong went wrong? _I loved her. So much._ But she never had the chance to tell her.

 

 _I can't win, I can't reign_ __  
I will never win this game  
Without you, without you  
I am lost, I am vain,  
I will never be the same  
Without you, without you  
  


Chloe could still remember the day she lost her like it was yesterday. The small brunette had yelled at her to hurry up. She had replied saying that the other girl go ahead without her, that she’d catch up later. Earlier that day, Chloe had decided that she was going to tell her how she felt that day. But when she caught up with Beca, she saw Jesse on the ground, on knee propped up, a giant smile on Beca’s face. There was something shining from her finger. Chloe didn’t have to look to know it was a ring. Beca turns, a look of glee across her face. Chloe takes a step back as Beca takes one forward. Beca’s look of joy turns into one of concern and confusion as Chloe turns around and walks away.

That was the last day she saw the brunette.

 

 _I won't run, I won't fly_ __  
I will never make it by  
Without you, without you  
I can't rest, I can't fight  
All I need is you and I,  
Without you, without... You  
Oh oh oh  
You you you  
Without  
You you you  
Without you  
  


There was a wedding invitation the brunette had given to her best friend to give to her. Chloe took one look at the white envelope and threw the letter away in the trash. Why watch the love of her life get married when she could just sulk over the fact she missed her chance?

_Can't erase, so I'll take blame_ __  
But I can't accept that we're  
Estrange  
Without you, without you  
  


She sighs, getting up to go through her normal day actions. It was never thought through anymore. Chloe just did the automatic things in life. She never went out of her way to find the special coffee shop that had the better tasting coffee. She never went out of her way to arrange a meet-up with any Bella member. The most she did was hang with Aubrey. The blonde was the only one that knew of what the ginger was going through.

 

 _I can't quit now, this can't be right_ __  
I can't take one more sleepless night  
Without you, without you  
I can't look, cause I'm so blind  
Lost my heart, I lost my mind without you  
Without... You  
  


Beca was never there anymore. After the third year ignoring the brunette, the younger girl finally took the clue and stopped knocking on her door. The younger girl stopped coming over for hangouts that would just be a date with her and the empty hallway with the door. The door Chloe wouldn’t open. Beca never knew the real truth to why the bubbly ginger suddenly shut her out. Eventually, the girl shut her worries aside and left to be with Jesse. Her husband.

 

It broke Chloe that the brunette never knew. I mean, it was obvious what the ginger felt for her, right? All of the Bellas knew! Even _Jesse_ knew! He just never told Beca. He saw how much pain she was in, but never told Beca.

 

 _Oh oh oh_ __  
You you you  
Without  
You you you  
Without  
You, you, you  
Without you  
  


A tear slips out of her eyes as she stares at the letter that she had read a few days ago.

 

**Dear Chloe,**

**Where are you Chloe? I haven’t seen you in years. What did I do wrong? Why did you just all of a sudden shut me out? I sent a mix that I made a couple years ago for you. I hope you get this letter and package. Maybe write back when you get this? It’ll be nice to hear from you.**

**-Beca Mitchell**

_Easy for her to say all of that._ Chloe thinks. _She’ll never know the truth. She’ll never know what I wish for every day._ “I’m lost without you, Beca. You know that? I’m so in love with you. Ever since the first day. I’m glad you tried to reach out to me. Because we both know I wouldn’t have contacted you. I just wanted you to know this, okay? Don’t hate me. I just have to say this. I love you.”

The walls of her room don’t answer back.

 

 _I am lost, I am vain,_ __  
I will never be the same  
Without you, without you, without you.


	10. Never Be Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Long distance relationships take lots of work. It’s been weeks since they’ve actually seen each other. Someone may or may not think her girlfriend needs a reason not to cry at night.

**Chapter 10: Never Be Alone** (song by Shawn Mendes)

**_Chloe Beale X Beca Mitchell_ **

_Prompt: Long distance relationships take lots of work. It’s been weeks since they’ve actually seen each other. Someone may or may not think her girlfriend needs a reason **not** to cry at night._

 

It’s been weeks since they’ve last seen each other. It’s been a couple days since they’ve talked on the phone. And Beca was starting to feel guilty. The last phone call, Chloe had said everything was fine, but she could tell everything was _not_ fine. Partially because she could tell whenever Chloe was lying and partially because shortly after, she got a call from a very pissed off Aubrey Posen warning her that unless she wanted to lose her girlfriend soon, she should do something.

So here was what had happened. After getting that very scary call from the blonde, Beca packed her bags and took the first flight from LA to New York with one goal on her mind. To let her girlfriend know she cared.

Chloe woke the next morning, a regular feeling of loneliness still hanging around her. She sighs and gets up to start changing for her jog, almost forgetting to turn on the radio. “Shit!” She mutters, quickly turning on the radio.

**“—came in last night to record a special song for a special someone living in New York right now! So without further ado, let’s listen to the first playing of her new song, called Never Be Alone!”**

Chloe swears under her breath again. She had _just_ missed the name of the artist. Her eyebrows narrow when she hears the song start to play on the radio. _This voice sounds very familiar._

_“I promise that one day I'll be around_  
I'll keep you safe  
I'll keep you sound

_Right now it's pretty crazy  
And I don't know how to stop or slow it down_

_Hey_  
I know there are some things we need to talk about  
And I can't stay  
Just let me hold you for a little longer now

 _Take a piece of my heart_  
And make it all your own  
So when we are apart  
You'll never be alone   
You’ll never be alone

 _You'll never be alone_  
When you miss me close your eyes  
I may be far but never gone  
When you fall asleep tonight just remember that we lay under the same stars

 _And hey_  
I know there are some things we need to talk about  
And I can't stay  
Just let me hold you for a little longer now

 _And take a piece of my heart_  
And make it all your own  
So when we are apart  
You'll never be alone  
You’ll never be alone

_You’ll never be alone_

_You’ll never be alone_

_You’ll never be alone_

_You’ll never be alone_

_You’ll never be alone_

_And take a piece of my heart_  
And make it all your own  
So when we are apart  
Never be alone.  
You'll never be alone”

Chloe furrows her eyebrows more. Why did this voice sound so fama— _BECA!_ Her mind suddenly screams at her. Of course! How could she forget the sound of her girlfriend’s voice? Chloe hurriedly grabs her phone, beginning to type in Beca’s number but then stops. _Wait. Didn’t that announcer just say that she flew in last night to record this song?_ Why didn’t Beca tell her? Before she could do anything, the doorbell rings and Chloe swears under her breath again.

Shaking her head, Chloe stalks to the door, getting ready to leave after she saw who it was. She flings her door open. And her mouth drops. Standing on the other side was a very sly looking Beca Mitchell holding a bundle of flowers and a box of chocolate. “Wha—But yo—LA—New York—What? How? Why?” She spits out. Beca smirks at her girlfriend before leaning in for a quick kiss.

“I just…Realized I was being a really sucky girlfriend. So I came here to spend the rest of the month with you.” When Chloe has no response, Beca’s expression turns into one of regret. “O—or..uh..I should had probably told you. I get it if you don’t want me t—” She’s interrupted as the bubbly redhead once again captures her lips. Just as the kiss starts to become heated, the redhead pulls away, a look of mischievousness shinning in her eyes. “I gotta go jog, Becs.”

Beca pouts. “You know, I have a _way_ better form of exercise in mind. One that we can both do together.” Beca’s hand moves to cup Chloe’s ass and the ginger gasps in surprise.

“An—And what do you ha—have in mind for this…form of _exercise_?” Chloe tries to talk as if her extremely hot girlfriend wasn’t openly massaging her ass cheek right then. Beca doesn’t answer, instead, fusing their lips together again and leading Chloe towards the couch.

* * *

 

A few hours later when Aubrey arrives home, she screams at the sight in front of her. “Chloe Elizabeth Beale! You better give a really good reason why you and that hobbit are butt naked on that piece of furniture! We just got that couch cleaned!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the prompts guys! I'll try to write them up as soon as possible. Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed this one! ;)


	11. Supermarket Run-in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Idea: Tacobellak: Could you possibly do one where Beca is famous and chloe isn't but she's a fan. One day chloe meets beca somewhere (supermarket or movie premiere, up to you) and she starts crying and beca is doing everything she can to cheer her up (hugging her, telling her she's to pretty to cry, taking a picture with her) and idk. Please?
> 
> Prompt: What happens when one runs into her favorite DJ while out at the supermarket? Drama. That’s what happens.

**Chapter 11: Supermarket Run-in**

****

**_Prompt Idea:_ ** _Tacobellak: Could you possibly do one where Beca is famous and chloe isn't but she's a fan. One day chloe meets beca somewhere (supermarket or movie premiere, up to you) and she starts crying and beca is doing everything she can to cheer her up (hugging her, telling her she's to pretty to cry, taking a picture with her) and idk. Please?_

****

**_Chloe Beale X Beca Mitchell_ **

_Prompt: What happens when one runs into her favorite DJ while out at the supermarket? Drama. That’s what happens._

Chloe closes her eyes, listening intently to the music playing through her headphones. It didn’t occur to her that closing her eyes while pushing a cart in a supermarket was a bad idea until she feels a giant bump, and she goes sprawling across the floor. Quickly scrambling up, Chloe opens her mouth to apologize, helping pull up the small brunette she just ran over. However, when Chloe gets in a few feet of the other woman, she freezes, mouth dropping open and eyes widening. In front of her laid the one and only DJ B Mitch. (Which was the artist of the song that she was currently listening to).

In one quick motion, Chloe quickly pulls out her headphones and kneels done next to the DJ. “Oh my god! I’m sooo sorry!”

Beca gives her a small laugh before allowing the other woman to pull her off from the ground. “It’s okay. I’ll live.”

“Shit! I’m so sorry for running you over. What can I do to repay you for it?!” Chloe continued, completely not hearing Beca’s reply.

“No, no! I’m fine. It’s okay!” She could tell the redhead was starting to freak out a little bit…Ok, maybe a **lot** bit.  Tears start to spill from Chloe’s eyes and Beca’s mouth drops. _Shit!_

“No! It’s **not** okay! I r—ran over my fa—favorite DJ! No—Now you probably hate me!” 

 _Um. Shit. What do I do?_ Beca was starting to freak. “No, no, no! It’s okay. I swear. I’m not hurt.” Tears were now full on blasting out of Chloe’s eyes. She full on bawling and Beca really wanted her to stop. “A picture! What about a picture together?” Beca quickly grabs the redhead by the shoulder and leaning in, taking a selfie of the two of them. Nope. She was still crying. “Um, what if I sign this…phone case?!” Beca grabs Chloe’s phone from her hand and signs the back of it. Nope. Chloe was still sniffling and crying like crazy. Beca couldn’t help but admire how pretty the redhead still looked although she had tears coming out. During the phone snatching, Beca accidently rips out Chloe’s headphones from the headphone jack, and her eyes widen when she realizes that _her_ song was playing through the phone. “Hey! That’s my song!”

Chloe nods, tears still coming out. “I— _hic_ —I know. It’s rea— _hic_ —really good. And you’r— _hic_ —you’re like my favori— _hic_ —favorite artist like ever!” Beca frowns. How did she sound excited and sad at the same time?

“Uh, then why are you crying? I just signed your phone case.” That only seemed to make the redhead cry even harder. “Shit. Sorry. Please stop.”

Nope. The redhead didn’t hear her request. “I’m crying because I— _hic—_ ran my favorite DJ over! You must— _hic—_ think I’m a horrible person!”

“No! No! You’re not a horrible person. You just…stop crying!” Beca accidently screams the last part. “Please.” She adds as an afterthought. Apparently yelling at a hysterical Chloe was not a really great idea. More tears. Somehow, while the whole thing was going on Beca was still thinking how cute Chloe looked. “Look. How ‘bout I give you a hug? Will that convince you that it’s all good?” Chloe doesn’t answer, but her crying stops a little. Just a little. Just as Beca envelopes her in a hug, Chloe starts crying again. _What the fuck is wrong with her?_ Beca thinks, pulling away again. She sighs. “Didn’t you just stop? Why are you crying again?”

“Be— _hic—_ because DJ B Mitch is **hugging** me!”

“God. Please stop crying. Please.” Chloe kind of stops, her tears no longer coming out. Only then did she realize that she had been crying for ten minutes straight. In front of her favorite DJ.

“Oh my god. I’m so sorry. You probably think I’m some sort of freak or something.” Beca softly smiles at her.

“No! Of course not! I don’t think you’re a freak.” At that, Chloe looks at her in confusion.

“But I’m such a mess. Look at me, makeup running down my face and wearing sweatpants. And then look at you. You’re such a huge star and you look perfect!”

Beca laughs. “Let me tell you a secret.” Chloe leans in. “If I could, I’d live in my sweatpants.” Adding a wink to that statement, Chloe starts laughing. “Plus, you look perfect too. Trust me.” At once, both of them flush a deep shade of red. “Uh, I mean…because your hair and all that looks flawless.” Total lie. Chloe nervously bits her bottom lip.

“I, uh, I really am sorry for running you over.”

“It’s okay, I swear.”

“Are you sure there’s nothing I can do to repay you?”

Beca pretends to ponder for a second. _Well…She **is** pretty cute_. Beca nervously looks at the floor before answering. “How ‘bout in exchange of me forgetting this entire run-over, you give me your number and let me take you to dinner?” Silence. Some more silence. _Shit._ Beca looks up, expecting the redhead to look at her murderously for being a perv, but instead, sees the redhead with her eyes widen in shock. Her mouth was open but nothing was coming out. “O—or if you don’t want to…uh, that’s okay too! I gues—”

“NO! No! I mean…uh, no. It’s fine. I’d **love** to go have dinner with you.” Beca smiles, grabbing the redhead’s phone again. She types in her number and sends herself a text. Her phone dings a few seconds later. On the outside Chloe was just smiling at the fact that she just got her favorite DJ’s number, but on the inside Chloe was about ready to do her victory dance because…well, it should have been pretty obvious. She got the big BM’s phone number. Who wouldn’t be celebrating? Just as Beca was about to turn and leave, she turns back towards the no longer crying Chloe. “Uh…shit, I just realized that I never got your name.”

Chloe evilly smiles at her and turns, leaving the aisle. Beca looks after her, confused. A few seconds later, her phone beeps.

 **UNKNOWN: Good luck! ;)**  


	12. Fights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: The fight that led to a happy ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To tc2015 who asked me to write some happier stories and maybe some triple treble. Yep. You got it. Happier chapters. But I’m not really confident and all that about writing triple treble right now. Maybe later on when I write some more prompts and get used to it then I’ll try. Sorry.
> 
> BTW, this story is also on ff.net.

**Chapter 12: Fights**

**_Chloe Beale X Beca Mitchell_ **

_Prompt: The fight that led to a happy ending._

Chloe was surprised when Beca asked her to come to one of her DJ gigs. They had been fighting for the past few weeks now, so Chloe didn’t understand why her girlfriend would want her to be there. Especially after their last fight.

 

_“You’re never here! How do you think **I** feel? My girlfriend spends more time with her work than me!” Beca angrily sighs, running her hands through her hair._

_“Chloe, this is my big break! I just need to push it a little longer and then I’ll make it!”_

_Chloe scoffs and shakes her head in fake amusement. “When was the last time you were actually home before ten, Beca? When was the last time we actually had dinner together? Breakfast? What about weekends?! You’re not there either!”_

_“Chloe I—”_

_“No! Stop giving me excuses Beca! It’s been four years of all this! When are you actually going to put me first?!”_

_Beca angrily breathes out. “You knew **exactly** what fixes we’d have when I asked you to be my girlfriend, Chloe. You can’t just all of a sudden flip out on me!”_

_Chloe fixes a death glare at Beca. “I **didn’t** just all of a sudden **flip** out on you, Beca. I’ve been asking for months when you could take a break from your work! All I get is ‘Not now Chlo’, ‘I’m in a middle of a mix Chlo’, now’s not a good time’, ‘Just a little longer Chlo’! Well how much longer?! How much longer do I have to wait until I get my girlfriend back?! Because when I signed up to be your girlfriend, I never signed up for endless nights of loneliness **without** you!”_

_And then they just glare at each other, neither of them breaking down and saying the other was right. After what seemed like a life time, Beca sighs again and closes her eyes for a second before opening them again. “Look, Chlo’. I know that I’m pretty busy right now, okay? I promise it’ll get better soon. I promise. Can we…Can we just got to bed now? I’m pretty tired. We can have this conversation later.” Chloe sighs at Beca and steps aside, letting her past. Chloe could hear Beca getting into the shower and getting ready for bed. **But how long, Beca?** Chloe was dying to scream._

_Chloe slept on the couch that night._

That was only two days ago. “C’mon Chlo’. You don’t want to miss tonight’s show. Trust me.” Chloe sighs before allowing Beca to pull her out of the car and into the parking lot. Just before they enter the building, Beca stops Chloe. She raises an eyebrow. “What?”

“This is it.”

“…What?”

“This is it.” Beca repeats. “This is the last gig until I make it. Until I get to arrive home before ten. Before I get to spend my weekends with you. Before we can actually be together. This is it.”

Chloe’s mouth drops open, unsure of what to say for a moment. “Wait. How?”

Beca casually shrugs. “I went up to the higher guys’ offices today demanding that I had the right to see my girlfriend more than four hours every day.” Chloe couldn’t help the giant grin that spread across her face right then and there. She pulls Beca into a kiss. A few seconds later, Beca pulls away, “I’ve still gotta finish the set, Chlo’.” She mutters before pulling the bubbly redhead into the bar.

* * *

 

A few mixes and drinks later, Chloe found herself alone in the VIP booth with no one else there with her. She frowns and looks down at her watch. 1:32. She _was_ getting a little tired. She yawns. Seeming as if she could sense everything Chloe did, Beca speaks into the microphone. “Hey everyone out in the dance floor! How are you all doing?” Chloe smiles at the sound of everyone cheering. “Well, glad to hear you guys are all having fun! Sorry to cut it short, but this next song I’ll be playing is my last.” She gets a whole bunch of groans. Beca continues on talking. “I made this mashup last night, so I hope you guys all enjoy it. The songs in this song has a lot of special meanings to me and a special someone to me too. Enjoy!”

Chloe’s eyes widen when she hears the beginning of Beca’s mix.

 

_Her eyes_

_Her eyes_

_Makes the stars look like they're not shining_

_Her hair_

_Her hair_

_Falls perfectly_

_And we don't know how_

_How we got into this mad situation,_

_Only doing things out of frustration_

_Trying to make it work but man these times are hard_

_I know_

_I know_

_When I complement her_

_She won't believe me_

_And it's so, it's so_

_Sad to think that we._

_No, we don't know how,_

_How we got into this mess_

_Is it a God's test?_

_Someone help us 'cause we're doing our best,_

_Trying to make it work but man these times are hard_

_So I hate to turn up out of the blue_

_Uninvited_

_But I couldn't stay away_

_I couldn't fight it_

_I hoped you'd see my face_

_And then you'd be reminded that for me_

_It isn't over_

_Girl, you got my heartbeat running away_

_Beating like a drum and it's coming your way_

_Can't you hear that boom, boom-badoom boom, boom badoom-boom?_

_(You got that super bass)_

_Can't you hear that boom, boom-badoom boom, boom badoom-boom?_

_I'd catch a grenade for you_

_Throw my hand on a blade for you_

_I'd jump in front of a train for you_

_You know I'd do anything for you_

_Oh, oh oh oh oh oh_

_I would go through all this pain_

_Take a bullet strait through my brain_

_Yes, I would die for you baby_

_But, I can't win_

_I can't reign_

_I will never win this game_

_Without you_

_Without you_

_I won't soar, I won't climb_

_If you're not here, I'm paralyzed without you_

_Without_

_Never mind I'll find someone like you_

_I wish nothing but the best for you too_

_So, don't forget me I beg_

_I remember you say'd_

_Sometimes it last in love_

_But, sometimes it hurts instead (Oh) Sometimes it last in love_

_Girl you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

 

Chloe smiles at Beca when the smaller girl makes her way over to her. “So…Did you like it?”

“Like it? I **loved** it!” Chloe pulls in her girlfriend and plants a small kiss on her lips.

The redhead looks at Beca in confusion when the younger girl stands to leave. “What? I meant what I said earlier. I’m beat and ready to go home. Plus, I may or may not have something waiting for you at home.” At that, Chloe perks up, almost completely pulling Beca out the door.

“Oo! What is it, Becs?” Beca smirks at her and turns away, looking for the car. “Beca! Tell me!” The brunette continues to smirk and doesn’t give a response as they walk towards the car. “Beca Mitchell!” Still no response. “Beca!” She pouts. Beca only turns away, her smirk growing.

“I’ll tell you when we get back home, okay?”

Chloe sighs. “Fine.”

* * *

 

It doesn’t take long, but soon, they’re home. Chloe impatiently gets out of the car, glaring at a ‘taking her time’ Beca. “Beca Mitchell! If you do not hurry up, I’ll withhold sex for two weeks!”

Beca continues to walk slowly past her, throwing another confident smirk at her girlfriend. “As if you could resist **this**.” Chloe frowns and punches her arm.

“Soooo, where is it?” Beca laughs.

“Calm down, Chloe.”

“But you said there was something for me!” Beca shakes her head and leads Chloe out onto the balcony. It was still pitch black, but the stars were out and they illuminated the sky around them. Chloe gapes at the stars. “Oh my god. This is so beautiful, Becs!” She completely forgets about the thing Beca said that she had gotten her. She frowns when there wasn’t a response from the younger girl. “Becs?” It was silent and seemed as if no one was outside beside herself.

Chloe turns around and gasps.

Beca was on one knee, a shiny ring held out as an offering to the red head.

“Chloe Beale, you are the love of my life. I know I’ve been a really crapping girlfriend lately, but I can say that starting today, I’ll be there for you, always. I don’t think I can go through this life without you, Chloe. Will you marry me?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is the “Best of 2011 mashup” by Anthem lights.  
> Thanks to all of you that are leaving me prompts! I’ll try to get to them as soon as possible.


	13. Story of Another Us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. Has it really been almost a year since I’ve updated this one-shot series or written anything on this site? So sorry guys, life has just been kicking my ass real hard, harder than I initially thought it would. Time passed too fast and one “I’ll just skip the update this week” turned into 2 and that turned into 3 and that just kept turning into more and more. I’m soooo sorry about that guys.  
> I’ve got some good and bad news. First, the good news is I’ve been trying to get my shit together for a while now and I think that I have a pretty good hold on it at this current moment in time. That being said, I feel like I can more often (like more than once a year ;( sorry about that) now, and will try to do that. Don’t forget, I’m still open to taking prompts from you guys, so…yeah. The bad news is a). this past year I’ve gone up an education level (you know, like all people do when their still in school) so I’m getting way more pressure from school, my family, and all that this year. As the school year goes on things are just going to get busier and busier for me so I can’t completely guarantee that I won’t go on another long hiatus without warning, and b). I will only be updating this on archiveofourown.org for now because I can only focus on one site at a time, otherwise I’ll be too overwhelmed.  
> But enough with this sad, depressing shit, because for now at least, I’m back! And here’s an update! Hope you guys like this one-shot. Love you all and thanks for still being here with me!

**Chapter 13: Story of Another Us** (song by 5 Seconds of Summer)

**_Chloe Beale X Beca Mitchell_ **

_Description:_ _Uhhhhhhhh...This is just an idea that popped through my head when I was listening to this song this afternoon. It might not be the idea that they wrote this song to be about, but this is just how I inferred it. I also wrote this story in a different style than I had done previously before…I hope you guys like it. Enjoy!_

 

   This is the story of Beca Mitchell, also known as the ‘FBI’s Number One Most Wanted’, ‘Zombie Apocalypse Sole Survivor’, ‘Superhero that saved Florida from radioactive alligators’, ‘Proud Dauntless’, ‘High School Graduate Valedictorian’, ‘NYPD’s best detective’, ‘Hunger Game winner , and ‘DJ B-Mitch’. But most commonly known as the one who always seemed to end up with Chloe Beale. Now, some people may be curious to how one obtains so many titles in one lifetime. Well that has a simple two word explanation. Dimension Jumper. Ah, yes. Beca Mitchell was a dimension jumper. Now, how did she crack the code between dimensions and figure out how to jump from one to another? Well…I guess we should start from the beginning. Starting with a simple history lesson about the Mitchells.

   Heartbreak just seemed to follow the Mitchells wherever they went. Just ask Beca. She watched her father find love and lose it over and over again until he finally passed away. God bless that man. And this also seemed to be true for Beca. After one after another unsuccessful lover, Beca Mitchell was nearly on the verge of giving up on love until she met Chloe Beale.

   Chloe Beale was _the one_. The one that made Beca’s heart jump every time they touched. The one that sang her way to Beca’s heart during college. The one that finally made Beca believe in love again. They started their relationship off a little rocky, with ex’s competing for each other’s attention and other of the sorts, but two years later they were still strong. Beca had finally gotten the huge jump in her career that people had promised she would always get and she was finally getting ready to settle down in LA with Chloe. She had went out after weeks and weeks of discussing with Aubrey and bought a giant sparkling ring for the one girl who made her heart beat until it hurt. She had planned out an incredible night, from one of the most expensive and pretty restaurants to a sweet carnival, and now sat waiting in that said expensive restaurant waiting for her soon-to-be fiancé to show up. It wasn’t only until twenty-five minutes had passed from the time they decided to meet up at when Beca had gotten the phone call from the state police.

 

 _~Replay the scene over again_  
Before the credits rolling in  
Inside my head  
I don't recall a single word,  
You hit me faster than I heard~

 

   The call went something like this.

    “Is this Beca Mitchell?”

   “…Yes? Who is this?”

   “This is the state police. We’re calling you because…well…there was a terrible traffic accident down on 3rd Avenue that involved six cars. We’re very sorry to say that your girlfriend was caught in the accident.”

   “…what? No…”

   “We…We’re sorry. She didn’t make it.”

   And that was when Beca finally decided that she had had enough of this ‘Mitchell’s doomed to not finding love’ shit. After a funeral and sad moping, Beca started to find a new interest. This interest involved tagging along with Stacie during her scientific studies. Three years later, Beca witnessed Stacie’s biggest scientific discovery. A rip in the space whole continuum. Through this hole in space and time, different dimensions lived side to side peacefully, undiscovered by each other until Stacie had stumbled across it. After guilting her tall and over-sexual friend, Beca got the scientist to capture a little bit of the rip into a necklace, a necklace that now hung around Beca Mitchell’s neck.  

   With this new found gadget of hers, Beca decided that she would travel to another dimension so she could once again be with Chloe. But after three jumps Beca made one scientific discovery of her own. Apparently there was always one common thread that connected each version of someone between every dimensions. For her, it was being incredibly talented in singing. However, Chloe wasn’t so lucky. Every version of Chloe, no matter which dimension Beca found herself in, was doomed to having an early death. But Beca couldn’t be deterred that easily. That day when Beca discovered this, she made a concluded that there could only be one solution to this problem. She would have to keep jumping from dimension to dimension just to be with Chloe.

 

 _~I got a long-term plan with short-term fixes_  
And a wasted _heart that just eclipses_  
And I push my luck from trust to dust enough  
That's the story of another us~

   But not long after she decided that she would do this, Beca decided that she couldn’t handle the heartbreak that came after watching Chloe die time after time, again and again. So some time between rescuing Luke Skywalker from the Chancellor and helping Leia and Han Solo get together, Beca swept Chloe off her feet and got her kiss from her sweetheart on the millennium falcon before jumping to another dimension before she could see Chloe die. And for once, Beca smiled at that loving feeling in her stomach that came with not watching the love of her life dying.

 

 _~A sequel to what we've begun_  
I'm hanging by a thread  
And now before our hope is lost~

 

   But then after a while Beca started to feel as if something was missing. She saved Chloe from a burning building, kissed her on top of the Eifel Tower, grabbed the Goblet of fire together, yet never got that satisfactory feeling that she got that very first time she fell in love with Chloe Beale. Beca started to doubt her own actions. Was falling in love with Chloe over and over again really worth it if they could never have their happily ever after? All it took was meeting Chloe in the middle of a college quad similar to the place where they had originally first met that convinced Beca to stay in this world. Something about this just reminded Beca too much of her first life with Chloe. It wasn’t until after they had won nationals that the two girls shared a kiss, but for Beca, it was worth the wait. For the first time in years since she started dimension jumping, Beca finally felt that all too familiar spark in her stomach that left her reeling and craving for more. That night Beca made her decision. She took off the necklace that had hung around her neck for years and made herself a new promise.

   “I’ll never let this one go.”

 

   Five years later, two years after they had graduated college, Beca found herself in another familiar position. She had just gotten a huge jump in her DJ-ing career. She and Chloe had finally settled down in LA and Beca had gotten a ring for Chloe. And now she sat in a restaurant waiting for Chloe to show up so she could propose. Beca felt her nerves jumping up and down every time someone entered the restaurant. But time and time again the person who walked in wasn’t the one she wanted to see. Fifteen minutes passed their agreed upon time and Beca began to fear the worst.

   “I knew this was too good to be true.” Beca muttered to herself, tears beginning to cloud her vision. She sniffs loudly before looking down at her phone. “This was basically a second chance to redo that first time I lost her.” She shakes her head in disappointment and got up, ready to leave. “I’m going to get a call soon. Then I’m going to cry myself to sleep. Then I’m going to start over. That’s what’s going to happen, and that’s what I’m going to do.” Beca kept repeating those words to herself, not believing that any other possible scenario. By now she had made it to the front counter of the restaurant. She pays the person at the counter and gets ready to turn around. “Any minute now I’m going to get a call. I’m going to get a—” Beca trails of when her vision is suddenly filled with luscious red waves and worried crystal blue eyes.

   “Oh my god! I’m so sorry, Beca. There was a huge traffic accident outside at 3rd Avenue. The cars in front of me all ran to each other. Thankfully I heard your song on the radio and stopped to listen to it, otherwise I would’ve been caught up in it too and I wouldn’t have been here right now. I’m so sorry I missed our reservation.” At this moment there was only one thing running through Beca’s mind.

 _~One last ditch, a new beginning_  
So take this heart, put yourself in it  
This surprise ending I'm depending on  
Could be the story of another us~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked this chapter, it really was something, wasn't it? ;) I'm sorry for the super long hiatus but I hope that maybe this chapter made up for some of it. I'm still open to prompts and stuff so feel free to leave me some prompts in the comments. R&R if you liked this chapter! Until next time! ~AWC


	14. Long Distance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short something I thought of when I was scrolling through some of my old music. Not my best but since I promised to update more than once a year, here ya guys go. And I know Hey There Delilah wasn’t written by Anna Kendrick, but just bear with me. Hope you guys like it!

**Chapter 14: Long Distance**

**_Chloe Beale X Beca Mitchell_ **

_Prompt: Sometimes long distance is hard. But they know they’ll get through it._

   Sometimes Beca wonders if it was really worth all this hard work fighting for them. _Us_ , Beca thinks. She picks up the picture sitting on her desk by the computer. It was a picture of the two of them taken last year. Between two tour dates, Beca had showed up unannounced at Chloe’s apartment, holding nothing but a small bag and a wary and tired smile. Though a small gesture, it had brought a shining smile to Chloe’s face, something Beca had missed dearly. It was those little things about Chloe that made Beca’s heart burst every time she thought of her girlfriend. Those things ranging from the way her girlfriend’s incredibly blue eyes seemed to sparkle whenever she laughed, or the way Chloe’s luscious red mane was able to look super neat and tidy but at the same time be an unruly mess. Admittedly they had started their relationship off a little roughly with all that Jesse shit, but here they were two years after college, one living in New York and the other in LA but still going on strong.

   Beca sighs as she looks at the picture longingly before setting it back down and went back to trying to write the lyrics to her next song. But sometimes things just got hard without having her girlfriend around. For example, Beca didn’t have the luxury to hold and kiss her girlfriend while she was out partying at clubs with her friends and their significant others. But things were just the way they were and no matter how much Beca wanted to, she couldn’t do anything to change the fact that Chloe was studying hard in New York to get a teacher’s degree so that they could one day have a good future together in LA.

   After throwing six crumpled pieces of paper into the waste basket behind her, Beca groans in frustration. “Why the hell can’t I get this right?!” Thirty minutes later and three more crumpled pieces of paper later, Beca finals decides that she can’t do it. Pulling out her phone, Beca pulls up the face time app. A few seconds later her screen was filled with a very blue eyed girl with a fiery red mane.

   “Beca!!! Oh my god! *sigh* It’s been so long since we’ve seen each other. I wish you were here in New York with me.”

   Beca also sighs along with her girlfriend. “Ya, I know. No one ever said long distance would be easy, right?” Her lame attempt at a joke fails and just leaves her and her girlfriend feeling more depressed. After a few more seconds of awkward silence, they’re suddenly interrupted by the sound of the door opening behind Chloe. The redhead looks up from the screen and quickly excuses herself before getting up from her spot on what looked like the floor. Beca nervously picks at her fingernails as she hears some quiet mumbling in the background of the facetime call. After some more shuffling around, the redhead finally returns with a bowl of what looked like Chinese noodles. Beca doesn’t say anything but just looks pointedly at the food. Chloe laughs before placing the food down next to her. “Sorry. Aubrey just came back with our dinner. Tonight is our Chinese Takeout night.” Beca smiles, suddenly wishing that she was the one that was bringing Chloe food and spending ‘Chinese Takeout night’ with her.

   “Man. I wish I was in New York.”

   Chloe smiles with sad eyes. “I know, but at least you’ll be here in a couple days right? For new years?” Beca sighs at that and runs a hand through her already disheveled hair. “Right Beca?” The brunette nervously coughs before muttering something inaudible. “What?” The redhead suddenly looks intrigued and Beca feels the guilt climbing up.

   “Well…My boss may or may not have told me that I’m stuck in office until I can finish the song I’m writing right now.”

   “And?...” Beca curses at herself upon seeing the crystal blue eyes through her screen that were beginning to water up.

   “I…Kind of might be having trouble writing it?”

   She can see the disappointment radiating off her girlfriend the second the words leave her mouth. “But Beca! You promised that this year we’d go to Time’s Square together!”

   “I know, I know. I promise I’ll try my best to finish this song before New Years, okay? I’ll be there before you know it.” The two sit there, not sure what to say for a while before the redhead sighs. Beca pulls a pout at that noise. “Don’t do that Chlo’. One day when you’re done with getting your degree you’ll live with me in LA and I’ll be the one paying our bills with a guitar. Don’t upset me or I won’t do it.” That earns her a giggle from the redhead on the other side of the screen. Beca smiles adoringly at the redhead. “Now there’s that laugh I love.”

   The redhead finally dies down and before long is sighing again, but this time, thoughtfully. “I know. It’s just…It seems so far away.”

   “We’ll get there one day. I promise.”

   “…You promise? So we’ll get there one day? You really really promise?”

   Beca feels the smile creeping up again. “Yes. I promise.”

   “Then it’s a date.”

                        

**/\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\/\\\//\\\/**

**A couple days later**

**/\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\/**

   Chloe frowns while looking at her text book. “How in the world am I supposed to take care of a kid who’s throwing up if ‘calling their parents’ is not an answer?! God. This textbook is stupid.” She throws her pencil to the ground, deciding to take her long needed break.

   “Everything okay in there, Chloe?” Chloe smiles to herself at Aubrey’s caring nature.

   “I’m okay Aubrey, just a little stressed with the test coming up and stuff.” Chloe could hear her best friend walking further away from her door.

   “Okay, just shout if you need my help.”

   Chloe nods, forgetting for a moment that Aubrey couldn’t see. Pulling out her phone, Chloe’s frown turns from her studying to her personal device. The frown came with the realization that Beca hadn’t texted her yet, something that the two did every night. Shrugging in disappointment, Chloe sets her phone aside and was about to start her studying again when suddenly she hears something different on her radio. Crawling on her hands and knees, Chloe makes it to the small device and cranks up the volume. When she hears what is playing she nearly passes out in shock.

   “ ** _[—new single from the up-and-rising DJ, Beca Mitchell But first, here’s a personalized message from the DJ herself!]_** ”

   “ **[Hey listeners on 96.5 ZAP. This is a a sneak peak of my new song that won’t be officially released until…12 o’clock, midnight tomorrow during New Years. I hope you all like it. I wrote it for a special someone although their name isn’t Delilah.]”** Chloe holds her breath as tears started to form. Having gone so long without hearing her girlfriend’s voice has really done a deal on her so she’d take all she could get. Beca wasn’t done yet. **“ _[_ I just want to say one more thing before my time is up. I know my girlfriend is listening right now so I wanted to say I love you and miss you dearly. Long distance is hard but I know we’ll fight through it and we’ll make it. I love you babe. Now, enjoy a first listen to my new song called “Hey There Delilah”. This is DJ B-Mitch signing out. Good night New York. Happy early New Years. _]_** ” When the intro music starts, Chloe finally lets her breath go.

 

 _“Hey there Delilah_  
What's it like in New York City?  
I'm a thousand miles away  
But girl, tonight you look so pretty  
Yes you do  
Times Square can't shine as bright as you  
I swear it's true

 _Hey there Delilah_  
Don't you worry about the distance  
I'm right there if you get lonely  
Give this song another listen  
Close your eyes  
Listen to my voice, it's my disguise  
I'm by your side

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me  
What you do to me_

_Hey there Delilah_  
I know times are getting hard  
But just believe me, girl  
Someday I'll pay the bills with this guitar  
We'll have it good  
We'll have the life we knew we would  
My word is good

 _Hey there Delilah_  
I've got so much left to say  
If every simple song I wrote to you  
Would take your breath away  
I'd write it all  
Even more in love with me you'd fall  
We'd have it all

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_A thousand miles seems pretty far_  
But they've got planes and trains and cars  
I'd walk to you if I had no other way  
Our friends would all make fun of us  
And we'll just laugh along because we know  
That none of them have felt this way  
Delilah I can promise you  
That by the time we get through  
The world will never ever be the same  
And you're to blame

 _Hey there Delilah_  
You be good and don't you miss me  
Two more years and you'll be done with school   
And I'll be making history like I do  
You'll know it's all because of you  
We can do whatever we want to  
Hey there Delilah here's to you  
This one's for you

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_What you do to me”_

 

   When the song ends Chloe was a mess. There were tears streaming down her face but she was careful not to let a sob out. God forbid Aubrey heard her crying she was sure that the blonde would fly to LA and kill Beca before Chloe could explain anything. Beca. There was nothing more Chloe wanted right now than to hear her girlfriend’s voice. Pulling out her phone again, Chloe taps the all too familiar contact name. The phone rings once, twice, three times. Then there was a click before a very tired sounding, “Chloe?”

/\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\/

   Sometime after their talk Beca found herself back at her desk. She picks up the picture once again. _Is it really worth all this hard work fighting for us?_ She smiles before saying out loud, “Yes we are.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you all say anything, I know that Hey There Delilah is written by Plain White T’s, so all credit to that song belongs to them. I was running out of time to write this but I really wanted to get this out to you guys so there may or may not be some mistakes lingering about, sorry about that. Thank’s for reading! I hope you guys liked this chapter.


	15. Mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update guys. I have finals this week so I was spending the last two weeks studying. I really wanted to get this out to you guys before missing another week so it might not be as good as it CAN be. Thanks for waiting. I hope you all enjoy!

**Chapter 15: Mine** (song by Taylor Swift)

**_Chloe Beale X Beca Mitchell_ **

 

_~_ _You were in college, working part-time, waiting tables  
Left a small town, never looked back~_

            "You guys ready?!” Beca laughs as Amy yells at the rest of the group. “We’re graduating in one month. We’ll finally be able to get out of this town!” The group, containing of herself, Amy, Cynthia Rose, Jesse, and Benji, walk into the all too familiar diner that the five of them visited at least once every week since the start of high school. The others seem to be enthusiastic at the blonde’s words, but deep inside Beca was worried. It wasn’t that she couldn’t wait to leave the town, but it was the constant worry about whether or not her father would be okay without her here. Ever since her mother had left Beca and her father, Warren had been going in a downwards spiral. Not going to work, not paying the bills on time, sometimes even going as far as not leaving his bed for two days. So as her friends were talking excitedly among themselves about their plans for after college, Beca was sitting quietly, staring off into space and thinking about her own problems. And that was when she noticed the new addition to the diner. Six tables down, Beca spotted a redhead waiting the costumers. Beca was suddenly intrigued. For the past four years, Beca had never noticed any new employees. _Maybe it was just time for change_.

            A harsh jab on her side makes her tear her eyes away from the ginger. When she turns her head to glare at whoever just touched her, she’s met with the amused gazes of everyone. “What?”

            Cynthia Rose snorts before answering, “Oh I see. You’re trying to play the innocent card.”

            “Excuse me?” That earns her a laugh from Benji and Jesse.

            “C’mon, Becs. It’s so obvious that you’re checking out that new redhead waitress.” Beca’s eyes nearly budge out when she hears that.

            “What the fuck, no! No. I was just curious at the new employee, okay?”

            Amy snorts. “Sure. Whatever you say shortstacks.”

            At this, Beca gives them all a death glare and turns her attention back up. She’s met with the bluest eyes looking back at her.

 __  
~I was a flight risk, with a fear of fallin'  
Wondering why we bother with love, if it never lasts~

            The crystal eyes shock her and Beca feels her mouth and body itching to go over there and introduce herself to the new girl. But then…She doesn’t. Beca looks down and then turns her face away. She misses the look of disappointment that crosses the redhead’s face.

_~I say, "Can you believe it?"_  
As we're lyin' on the couch  
The moment, I can see it  
Yes, yes, I can see it now~

            Two days later, Beca finds herself in an unfamiliar apartment sitting on a lumpy couch against a certain redhead, watching reruns of Friends. She learns that her name is Chloe. Beca’s never heard of a prettier name.

 

 _~Do you remember, we were sittin', there by the water?_  
You put your arm around me for the first time  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing, that's ever been mine~

            “Are you sure?” Beca tightly grasps Chloe’s arm as a small gasp escapes her. Chloe laughs.

            “Are you afraid of heights?” Beca doesn’t answer, choosing to grab the redhead’s arm harder. “Don’t worry. The view will be worth the climb.”

            For the next two hours they make small talk as they climb the not-so-steep mountain. By 12 they’ve made it to the top and Beca was amazed. “This is…so…” Beca trails of, not really sure how to describe the breath taking view in front of her. Chloe looks over her shoulder, arms wrapped snuggly around the brunette’s mid-section.

            “Beautiful?” The redhead suggests. Beca turns her face around with amusement in her eyes.

            “No. What I’m looking at right now is beautiful. That…Is something else.” Chloe blushes at Beca’s compliment and presses a kiss against her cheek. The smaller girl breathes out a sigh and rests her head against the taller girl’s shoulder. “You know, skipping school for this was totally worth it.” That earns her another kiss.

_~Flash forward, and we're takin' on the world together  
And there's a drawer of my things at your place~_

            “Good morning sleepyhead.” Smiling, Beca opens her eyes and sees Chloe propped up on her elbows, watching the previously sleeping brunette. Yawning and rubbing the sleep from her eyes, Beca plants a kiss on the redhead’s cheek.

            “How long were you watching me for?”

            The ginger hums before answering. “You know, just a couple minutes. Not that long.” A grin breaks out on the younger’s face.

            “What a creep.” She says teasingly as she sits up on the bed.

            “Yeah, _your_ creep, tho.” Chloe smiles into Beca’s shoulder as she lunges forwards to grasp the brunette’s mid-section and attempts to pull her back onto the bed. When she finally achieves her goal, the both of them are laughing super hard. “I love you.”

            Beca smiles. “Me too.”

 __  
~You learn my secrets and you figure out why I'm guarded  
You say we'll never make my parents' mistakes~

            “Who’s that?” The silence that clouded the air after the question was asked was a little too much for Chloe to bear.

After what seemed like eternity Beca tersely answers, “My…mom.” No one says anything after that. Instead, Chloe grabs the smaller girl’s hand and soothingly rubs her knuckles. Stacie nervously clears her throat and Aubrey looks away, trying really hard not to stare at the almost crying brunette. It wasn’t until Chloe plants a kiss on her cheek and whispers something to her that Beca finally felt better.

“But that’s okay. We aren’t them.”

_~//~~//~~//~_

_~And I remember that fight, two-thirty a.m._  
'Cause everything was slipping right out of our hands  
I ran out, crying, and you followed me out into the street~

            “Why are you being so goddamn difficult?! It’s not like we haven’t lived together before!” Beca slams the door shut behind her, trying hard not to let the tears flow from her face. A few seconds later, the door opens and a fuming Chloe stomps after Beca. “Rebecca Mitchell!”

            “Leave me alone, Chloe! I said that I don’t want to go to New York with you! What more do you want?” By now, the tears were already making their way down her face, and there was nothing that Beca could do to make them stop. Beca could hear the taller girl make her way down the drive way to the spot where she was standing, not daring to move an inch.

            “Beca.”

_~Braced myself for the goodbye,_  
'Cause that's all I've ever known  
Then, you took me by surprise  
You said, "I'll never leave you alone"~

            “I’m not going to be like your parents. I’m not going to leave you. No matter how much you pretend that you don’t want to come with me because you ‘feel in love with someone else’, I know that you’re only doing this because you think there’s only going to be heartbreak waiting for you if we go to New York together. But I can promise you, that’s not going to happen.” Beca shakes her head, not believing her or willing to turn around. “Please Beca. I promise that if you let go, I’ll be here to catch you. Haven’t I proved myself to you yet? Please. You don’t have to always keep on this uncaring aurora. Just let go. I’ll catch you.” Although the conversation started off a little rough, Beca could hear the sincerity in Chloe’s words. Finally letting down her walls, Beca turns and launches herself towards the redhead’s inviting embrace.

_~You said, "I remember how we felt, sitting by the water._  
And every time I look at you, it's like the first time.  
I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter.  
She is the best thing that's ever been mine."

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing, that's ever been mine_

_Do you believe it?  
We're gonna make it now  
And I can see it_ _~_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I have finals this week, I can't guarantee an update for next week. Thank you all for being patient with me! XOXO

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! R&R!  
> Feel free to leave any prompts or ideas that you want me to write in the comments section. You can also send me a prompt idea through my tumblr account if you want to do it privately. " https://edge-of-somethin-beautiful.tumblr.com/ "


End file.
